Energy conservation and greenhouse gas emission reduction are important for individuals and entities of all sizes, from small corporations and non-governmental entities to large multinational conglomerates and governments at all levels. By decreasing the total energy consumption of consumers, or by influencing consumers to adopt more efficient energy types (i.e., green energy sources), energy conservation grows and greenhouse gas emission may be reduced. Another factor is that increased energy conservation indirectly enhances the development of renewable energy sources.
Many factors can influence how energy is utilized by individual consumers, entities, and segments of the population. The consumption of energy and/or other resources may be minimized through influencing certain consumer behaviors, especially consumer behaviors associated with high consumption or waste. One way by which consumer behaviors may be influenced is through directing information campaigns and educational programs to targets (e.g., individuals, entities, and/or population segments) which consume energy and/or other resources.
However, implementing information campaigns and educational programs is expensive and resources for such campaigns and programs are limited. Furthermore, the propensities can vary significantly among potential targets for favorably receiving such information and using it in a way to conserve energy or other resources. Furthermore, the waste associated with channeling information to less effective targets, such as those having an insignificant or zero propensity for favorably receiving and/or using the information needs to be avoided.